Clint Eastwood
Clint Eastwood – первый по-настоящему успешный сингл Gorillaz, а также пятый трек в альбоме "Gorillaz". Он несколько месяцев продержался в чартах Великобритании, из которых 10 недель – в топе. В то же время все радио Европы сходили с ума по этому треку. Чуть позже, в 2001 году, он стал хитом на радиостанциях США, а также Центральной и Южной Америки. "Clint Eastwood" стал самым огромным хитом Деймона Албарна, обогнав "Song 2", которую он исполнил со своей группой Blur. Из-за проблем с авторским правом (Del Tha Funkee Homosapien присвоил исполненный им текст себе) во время живых исполнений рэп-часть песни исполняться не могла, поэтому её изменённую версию исполняли разные рэперы: например, De La Soul и Bootie Brown (Demon Detour), Тайни Темпа (Johnathan Ross Show), Snoop Dogg (Glastonbury), Bashy & Kano (Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour) и Eslam Jawaad (Дамаск). Тем не менее, судя по концертам, недавно Деймон и Del tha Funkee Homosapien пришли к общему согласию, так как оригинальная версия вновь зазвучала с концертных сцен. Однако сам Дел на них не появляется. Название трека является аллюзией к известному вестерну "Хороший, плохой, злой" с Клинтом Иствудом в главной роли. Что примечательно, в самой песне Клинт не упоминается. Люди часто делают ошибку, когда считают, что в строчке "I got sunshine in a bag" есть ссылка на наркотики. На самом же деле это является аллюзией к деньгам в сумке персонажа Клинта Иствуда, с которыми он уезжает в конце фильма "Хороший, плохой, злой". Текст Запись В реальной жизни Демо-версии были записаны Деймоном Албарном с помощью драм-машины и гитары на четырёх дорожках. В последствии немного изменённые демо были перезаписаны и использованы в качестве бэк-треков. Изначально Дел не должен был участвовать в записи этого трека. К тому времени, как он познакомился с Gorillaz, альбом был уже завершён, и куплеты исполнил Phi-Life Cypher. Однако когда Дел и Дэн Накамура закончили работу над "Deltron 3030", последний спросил его, не мог ли он остаться в студии подольше и записать новый текст для "Clint Eastwood". Позже, в одном из интервью, Дел говорил, что писал текст для песни с помощью книги "Как написать хитовый трек", которую он купил на купон, который ему дала мама. После того, как сингл стал платиновым, он подарил ей пластинку. Струнные инструменты в треке были сыграны на Solina String Ensemble. Как говорил Джейсон Кокс, "Деймон дал нам своё согласие на то, чтобы мы подожгли её прямо на сцене, но мы ответили 'Нет, её нельзя сжигать! Это классика!'". Кончилось тем, что SSE использовали для создания этого трека и ещё нескольких других. Барабаны были записаны с помощью драм-машины, а основным инструментом является мелодика, которую Деймон использовал для записи основы трека. В виртуальной жизни На записи в Kong Studios 2-D начал играть на своей мелодике, Рассел добавил к ней хороший бит, Мёрдок написал мелодию, и в конце 2-D спел. Также 2-D упоминал, что во время записи вокала ему было холодно, но он всё равно продолжал работать. Мёрдок в шутку говорил, что при создании трека просто нажал кнопку "регги-настройка" на своей автоарфе Honda Z-Chord, повернул ручку с "flop" на "hit" и получил готовую мелодию. Изначально в треке между частями 2-D был "бесцветный, атональный вокал" Мёрдока, но Дэн Накамура, продюсер альбома, предложил заменить его рэпом. Это предложение призвало из головы Рассела призрака Дела, который исполнил свои строки, пока Рассел был отправлен в кому. После окончания записи трек назвали "Clint Eastwood", потому что мелодика в нём была очень похожа на главную тему фильма "Хороший, плохой, злой", в котором Клинт Иствуд исполняет главную роль. 2-D также говорил, что трек был некоторым "поклоном" всем регги-исполнителям семидесятых, которые использовали подобные имена. Клип Клип был срежиссирован Джейми Хьюлеттом и Питом Кэндэлэндом. Он начинается с появления красного логотипа группы на чёрном фоне и с цитаты из фильма 1978-го года «Рассвет мертвецов»: "Каждый труп, который не уничтожили, встаёт и убивает. Люди, которых он убивает, встают и убивают»." Фраза была признана оскорбительной в нескольких странах и в исправленной версии опущена. В клипе множество отсылок. Например, в начале мы слышим вопль из музыкальной темы фильма "Хороший, плохой, злой". Частые показы лиц участников группы крупным планом являются особенностью клипа, что часто используется в спагетти-вестернах. Момент, когда Мёрдока хватают за промежность и опускают на землю - аллюзия к фильму Питера Джексона "Живая мертвечина". Танцы зомби-горилл очень напоминают хореографию в музыкальном фильме Майкла Джексона «Триллер». На футболке 2-D есть надпись «T virus», что является аллюзией к серии игр и фильмов «Resident Evil» и вымышленному вирусу, обладающему способностью оживлять мёртвые клетки и создавать зомби. Клип победил на фестивале короткометражных фильмов Rushes Soho в 2001 году. Gorillaz win film award Живые выступления Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood (Live BRITs Performance) Gorilaz - Clint Eastwood (Live on Letterman) Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood - Live at Outside Lands 2017 Интересные факты * "Clint Eastwood" – один из треков, текст которых ссылается на имя одного из участников группы. В одном из куплетов Дел говорит: "Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides..." ** В то же время версия Phi-Life Cypher отсылает к Нудл в строчке "I smash the top of your head with a guitar I borrowed from Noodle". * Трек получил статус золотого в Австралии и Великобритании.ARIA Charts — Accreditations — 2001 Singles. * Трек был использован в эпизодах таких сериалов как «Дарья», «Тайны Смолвилля», «Шоу Энди Милонакиса», «Ангел», «Уокер, техасский рейнджер», «Скорпион», «Детектив Раш» и «Темный ангел», а также в фильме «Малавита» и мультфильме «Тролли». * Полная невышедшая версия "Clint Eastwood" есть на промо-CD с un-mastered версиями треков из альбома "Gorillaz". Источники Category:Gorillaz (альбом) Category:Фаза 1 Category:Синглы Category:Треки Категория:Клипы